


Amy + Hope

by IntoYou2



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, High School, Secret Relationship, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoYou2/pseuds/IntoYou2
Summary: Like Romeo and Juliet, Amy and Hope find themselves in a tense dynamic, where their friends cannot stand each other and they were both initially influenced to dislike the other.Thanks to some fortunate circumstances, the situation seems to change.But how will their friends react? Will they let them know?orRetelling the last two months of school.Annabelle and Molly are fighting way more then the usual and at the same time Hope and Amy understand that the situation is silly and slowly get interest in one another, all while their friends are anaware.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooooooooooo!  
> This is my first story in English, so I beg your pardon already.  
> Let me know if you like it, I really enjoy suggestions (and compliments ofc... jk).
> 
> Until next time!

_“Oh, take me to your bestfriend’s house / Marmelade, we’re making out, oh yeah / Oh, take me to your bestfrie---”_

The music in the old Volvo came to an abrupt end.

“Molls!” Amy laments while driving through the traffic of that chilly morning “you could’ve at least waited for the end of the chorus.”  
Of course Grouplove’s “Tongue Tied” wasn’t Amy’s first choice for a car soundtrack, but she spent almost two hours making the perfect playlist for their first ride to school after the end of Spring Break.  
In another situation she would have turned it back on, but she could sense Molly’s tension beside her.

“We need to concentrate: we only have a month of school left and we have to keep our grades up, organize the ceremony for graduation, since Principal Brown is clueless, finalize our college applications, all while our insufferable classmates will provide no help at all” Molly thoroughly explains.  
“Look, I think that we’ll be perfectly fine” said Amy while parking the car in their reserved spot “we are almost done with all of our duties and our classmates are not as bad as you think they are.”

While untying her seatbelt, Molly made sure to give a meaningful stare to her friend.  
“Ames, you literally parked in front of the sign _Reserved for the ass president_ , written by the same people who pretend not to know us if they see us in a public place.” stated the girl while approaching the entrance.  
“I know, I know” replied the redhead “I just think that some of them could have redeemable traits…”

“You wouldn’t last a day in the competitive environment of the Senate.”

* * *

Miss Fine wasn’t in their class yet when Amy and Molly arrived ten minutes before the first bell, so they simply took their usual places, the two front desks, and began sharing their thoughts about the latest Planned Parenthood’s campaign.  
Like many of their discussions, they quickly became too invested in the discussion and didn’t notice when their classmates started taking their seats.  
Well, until one of them manifested their presence.

“Hope, look who’s already here: Bilbo Baggins and her faithful assistant” mocked Annabelle while she sat in the back of the room “it looks like you didn’t grown over the holidays, though…”  
Amy, unlike Molly, was unaffected by the provocations: though, it seemed that lately they were becoming more and more frequent not only with Annabelle, but also with other classmates.  
“If she stays like that, it’s more likely that we’ll lose her in the grass now that it starts growing” added the girl without even bothering to look at them, deciding instead to sit diagonally behind Amy and opening a book that she had been reading in class lately.

“I’m happy that you know so much about gardening, Hope, since it will probably be one of the few choices that you will have once we graduate and you figure out that you didn’t learn anything by scoffing and reading memoirs of Debbie Harry between lessons” said the class president matter-o-factly.  
She probably had many flaws (the symmetry of her face wasn’t one of them), but one thing that Amy appreciated of Hope is that she never replied too much to Molly, and thank God she decided to resume her reading of the day.  
Unfortunately, somebody else decided to intervene.

“Sure, Davidson” intruded George from the far right of the classroom “like she hasn’t been accepted to college like every each of us: keep thinking you are the only one that receives acceptance letters in the whole Valley, honey”  
Like a strange physical phenomenon, the air became thicker all at once.  
The situation could have easily turned in the site of a mass murder if, thankfully, Miss Fine didn’t arrive in that exact moment.

“Hello everybody!” exclaimed their favourite teacher, earning a relieved sigh from the redhead.

* * *

“I just wish you’d come to prom this Friday: I need as much emotional support as I can get in this time of stress” begged Molly while the two girls were eating the barely passable meal that their school provided for them.  
“I would hardly call that stressful since, for once, Nick did all the work and you just have to proclaim the king and queen of prom” stated Amy while she was scanning her surroundings looking for a certain person “in addition to that, I already told you I don’t care for that expensive and shallow celebration of four years that I’m glad are about to be over”.

Finally, Amy’s glance found who she’s been looking for: Ryan, her longtime crush, was skating trough the tables, seemingly having the time of her life and looking flawless while doing so.  
“I know you would be saying yes if you had the courage to ask her to prom” suggested her friend while finishing her sandwich “you could be crowned king and queen, you decide who’s who, and leave early to do the nasty in the back of your spacious Volvo”  
“Shut the hell up, I would never have my first time in the back of my car” specified Amy “also, knowing my vehicle, it would probably fall apart before we’d even start _anything_ ”

“You are right, Ames” concluded Molly “better be safe than sorry: keep on fucking that panda of yours”  
The girl didn’t expect her friend to bring up her stuffed-animal-turned-lover while she was finishing her fries, almost bringing her to suffocation.  
“F-f-uck you-u Moh-lly” tried to say Amy between severe coughs “you promised that the secret would not leave my room!”  
The diatribe was briefly interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

“Hi Molly” smiled Jared while approaching their table “you look as good as ever, I hope to see your beautiful self at the greatest event of the weekend in the West Coast... maybe even East Coast, now that I think about it.”  
“For the last time, Jared, I’m busy with prom this Friday and, even if I was free, I wouldn’t come to your boat party” replied harshly the girl.  
“Okay, okay” the guy didn’t seem very bothered by the rejection “you’ll probably change your mind by then, señorita: I’ll keep your name on the guest list, just in case you wanna crash the part-tayyy”  
An unpromising silence filled the conversation.

“…do you need anything else, Jared?” suggested Molly while dramatically rolling her eyes.  
“Oh, yes, I almost forgot” he quickly pulled out a plastic bottle from his backpack “it’s for you Amy: Gigi made me buy it earlier because she thought you might feel bad during lunch” explained while passing the item to the said girl, who accepted it with a blank face.  
And, with that, he left the table, not before making a finger gun gesture in their direction.

“What. The. Fuck. Gigi”

* * *

After Spring Break, every teacher seemingly realized how behind the schedule they were (except Ms. Fine, of course, since she was the only one familiar with the concept of organisation), so the rest of the week passed pretty quickly without the girls even noticing.  
Molly tried till the last minute to convince her best friend to tag along to the “unbearable event she was forced to attend because of her role in the hierarchy”.  
Amy appreciated the effort but decided instead to head over to the public library to deepen her knowledge of the South African’s apartheid for her world history class.

She arrived there just before 6 p.m. and found her favourite librarian, the old Suzy, working her usual Friday shift.  
For a weekend, the library was quite packed, so she picked the books that she needed and sat by a small table occupied only by a girl that was deep into her book.  
She had barely started highlighting the first sentences when the not-so-mysterious-anymore girl in front of her decided to speak.

“It looks like that, even outside school, I can’t catch a break from you” said an annoyed Hope while she barely lifted her eyes from her book. “where is your chief in command?” ironically she looked around the room for Molly “is she going to do a ninja attack from the ceiling?”.  
Used to this type of jokes, Amy ignored any type of implication of her being commanded by Molly, instead focusing on the unique opportunity of having the girl sitting still in front of her for once, instead of having to steal quick glances from her side in class, scared of catching her death glare.

Even though she usually was a bitch to her and her friend, Amy had to be objective with the sight in front of her: Hope was a natural beauty, tall well above the average, skinny like a model but still looking athletic, plump lips and hair that looked like it came out of a shampoo commerical.  
While she understood that Ryan had unique traits that didn’t qualify her as a proper “bombshell” (even though Amy really appreciated and noted them), Hope was able to turn heads everywhere she went, without even trying.  
Amy had noticed that since she moved to their school in the middle of their freshman year, taking what became her usual place in the classroom and not even bothering to introduce herself to her classmates.  
She vividly remembered of being one of the few to welcome her after the first lesson: she looked friendlier back then, but after that Amy became primarily focused on school, Molly and Ryan, and the two girls drifted apart.

“Um, s-she is at prom, you know” tried to explain her best without succumbing to the serious stare in front of her “she has to crown king and queen and stuff, big night…”  
“And you didn’t go with your half!” the girl mocked her by faking surprise “what kind of uninterested wife does that?” questioned Hope closing her book and using it as a support under her chin.

While searching for a reasonable answer (and all this talking that had never happened between the two made it very difficult), Amy’s eyes fell on the book’s title.  
_“War and Peace” by Lev Tolstoj.  
_Great taste, though Amy.  
Although, it was different from what she usually brought to school: usually commercial books about dead rock stars or punk revolutionists.  
What did Hope really like?

“Firstly, I am nobody’s wife” started Amy, earning an unimpressed nod by the girl, who suppressed a snort “also I, like many other people I suppose, don’t enjoy that kind of event, even with good company” she paused pondering if she should continue.  
She decided to go for it.  
“Which brings me to my last point: why are you here reading a Russian novel and not driving Annabelle around and shining her shoes?”

The time seemed to stop: Amy immediately though she had crossed a line while provoking Hope, something she had always avoided to do for her own safety.  
The girl had an unreadable face for what seemed an eternity, until she begin quietly laughing.

“Who knew you had it in you, nerd” affirmed while Amy could finally take a deep breath “I guess you can bite as well” claimed Hope while she gave her first real smile, causing the girl to turn as red as her hair.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since their back-and-forth when Hope closed her book and put on her distinctive vintage green jacket, signalling that she was about to leave.  
Amy was almost bummed by that: during that time she was able for the first time to stay close to her without fearing for her life.  
Also, she had to say, she was a very well educated reader, never bothering those near her, like sometimes Molly or others did.

“I’m going to head home” claimed the girl while closing her backpack “I’d say it’s been a pleasure reading with you but I fear you might implode”  
She was not far from the truth, thought Amy: social interactions always made her feel sweaty and nervous.  
“Uhm, n-no, it’s not the case” struggled the girl “see you on Monday at Calculus?”

“Don’t tell a single soul that we spoke” said Hope while she was leaving the table “bye, Amy”.

Amy couldn't resist following the girl's figure with her eyes.  
It probably wasn't a very feminist behaviour, but she couldn't pass the chance to observe undisturbed the girl while she swinged her hips (more than usual?) towards the door.

"Damn..." breathed Amy.

* * *

Entering her car, Amy was still buzzing.  
Even though she was mean to her all the time, the discussion with Hope was probably the longest she had with a girl since she came out a couple of years before.  
And it didn’t even go that bad, like, she didn’t even threaten her.  
While making a bullet list of the successes of her night, she received a call from Molly: knowing the typical urgency of her friend, she connected her headphones to her phone and started to drive home while she picked up.

“Hello, Molls?”  
“Amy!” as she though, the girl was far from calm “I can’t believe my eyes: guess what I had to suffer.”  
An infinite series of possible choices came to her mind, since it was easy for her best friend to lose her patience over some details.  
She took a couple of guesses when finally Molly decided to reveal the truth.

“Ryan and Nick came together” spelled out the class president “I think… I think they _are_ together”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know... it took me MONTHS, but the situation has been kind of difficult to handle in Europe this past few months.  
> On this note, I hope everybody is safe and is dealing with today's difficulties has best as they can.  
> I don't want to digress, even if it's a really important time, but I just want to send love to all of you, from wherever you read.
> 
> Until next time.

Molly spends the entire weekend at Amy’s house, trying to convince her friend to watch Ted Talks about handling rejection and forcing her to listen to her morning motivation tapes (Amy finds them very angry and she finally understand Molly’s jumpiness whenever they arrive at school).

While she’s surely grateful for the friend’s support, Amy is not really bothered by the news of Ryan and Nick as she thought she would: she still thought that the girl was crazy cute, but maybe she was more intrigued by the idea of being with somebody as cool as her then actually being with her.  
It was a bit mental, but you can’t always be as rational as Molly.

“Look, Ames, I have to leave right now or I will mess up my sleeping cycle and we can’t have that at this time of the year” says Molly while walking out the Antsler’s household after their dinner “will you be ok?”

“Yea, I mean…” the redhead ponders while she moves her weight from one foot to another “I think I feel alright… there’s people who had it worse, think about Flint’s water crisis…”

“I don’t really think you want to compare Ryan to water contamination” replies the class president while entering her car “but if we are talking about another type of water flow, I think you have your answer on your bookshelf...”

Before one of her parents could hear any more of this conversation (their understanding of their friendship was already weird enough), Amy shuts the door behind her and heads towards her bedroom, calling it a night on that note.

* * *

On Monday, Molly estimates that a third of the school is still hangover from prom.

Amy finds it kind of funny to see people half asleep in the cafeteria, others not even bothering to carry a backpack and a few that could have been some serious contenders for _The Walking Dead.  
_Her friend suggests that they should see that day as an “anthropologic research” on their classmates, so they quickly scan the hallways while they reach their first period class.  
The redhead’s eyes inspect their surroundings, jumping from one figure to another quickly, until they land on a certain someone.

Hope is on her knees by her locker, too low for her height, trying to fit her bag into the small space that their school provides.  
Amy’s hands start to sweat while they are still many feet apart from each other: before the girl directly talked to her, they basically ignored each other, but now she really didn’t know how to act.  
Probably an “hello” would’ve been too much, the girl would’ve laughed at her and Molly would have a field day with all the questions.  
On the other hand, ignoring her could’ve hurt Hope feelings (she must have some) and Amy doesn’t really want to see her angry.

_Maybe if she’s distracted by her stuff, she won’t even notice me…_

This is her wish while they start approaching her, getting closer by Amy’s right side.  
Just as they are passing her by and the redhead is starting to breathe properly again, Hope raises her eyes and locks them with Amy.  
And, never in a million years, she would have imagine to see a little smile grace her lips.  
Amy tries, really does, not to look too surprised by this acknowledgment of her existence, but she fails to produce a sound, only kind of awkwardly smiling back at her.

_Now she probably thinks I should see a specialist._

“I didn’t see her at the dance” says after some time Molly, while she enters the AP History classroom

“Who?” asks mindlessly Amy, still not over her encounter that she keeps replaying in her head

“The Walmart version of Julia Roberts, Ames” replies the girl between her teeth, implying some sort of disgust that she only reserved for her and Annabelle “she probably thought it was too lame and ditched it for some college fraternity party”

“Mmmh…” Amy tries not to give too much away “I don’t think she really cares for that either”

“Like she does for anything else: even in class I don’t think I’ve ever heard her interact with the professors” ponders the girl “if her and Annabelle didn’t write obscenities about me in the bathroom, I would think she was illiterate”

Before the discussion on the Banksy-like type of art can digress, Ms. Shepard enters the room and the two girls know that their debacle would have to wait at least fifty more minutes.

* * *

It’s very rare for an anxious person to forget an awkward situation, but Amy manages to take her mind off that morning’s encounter…until third period.  
As she approaches Miss Fine’s class she remembers who her classmates are and almost freezes at the door.

“What the hell Amy?!?” says Molly accidentally bumping into her back when she stops in her tracks

“N-nothing, I just thought I forgot something in my car…” explains vaguely the girl while they head to their seats, with the redhead keeping her eyes firmly on the floor “but I got it, sorry”

She hasn’t looked behind her, but she can feel Hope’s heavy presence.  
Should she wave? No, probably it would physically damage her. And, also, she kind of did it already in the hallway, so she doesn’t want to appear pushy.  
Amy thinks she should probably just review her notes until the lesson begins and she’s saved by this limbo.

Annabelle doesn’t agree with this plan.

“The fact that you almost match everyday with your outfits is between scary and revolting” observes the girl from the back of the classroom “George, do you remember the day they basically had the same tartan?”

“Do I remember??” answers him while not even attempting to sound discreet “I basically had to visit my optician afterwards… MY EYES! BURNING!”

Some quiets laughs fill the room and, while Molly has already left her seat to go argue over George’s, Amy decides that it’s too far along the school year to even bother standing up for herself.  
In a couple of weeks they’ll graduate, Molly will go to Yale, she will spend her summer in Botswana and come back to attend Columbia and all the noise in the room will only be a lost memory.

“Just so you know…” hears Amy behind her, and she immediately turns her head to the source of the sound.  
Hope is leaning on her elbows in order to quietly address Amy without many hearing their conversation.  
She’s no different from what she looked like that morning or even Friday night, but still Amy loses a couple of breaths looking at the girl.

“… I like what I see” continues while eyeing her suggestively

She’s probably still mocking her, but Amy can’t help to blush profusely at the comment.  
Was she serious a little bit? If she wasn’t, she probably would have said it out loud to make her friends laugh.  
On the other hand, the idea of what she really implied is too far from reality for Amy to believe it.  
But she hasn’t time to process these thoughts because Hope is still looking at her, probably seeing if she reacts.

“ _Just so you know…_ Jared comes up with better lines” bites back Amy, trying to impress the girl with some newfound courage

“Well” she sits back with a light smile on her face “now I’m deeply hurt… and here I thought that Molly was the bitch”

“Uhm, you know” the interaction was longer than expected and Amy really had only one reply prepared, so she decides to improv just a little “they say I’m a girl full of surprises…”

“Do they?” questions Hope raising an eyebrow

“No… they don’t… I don’t know why I said that”

* * *

The girls collect their $2.10 launch from the cafeteria, suspiciously looking as always.  
Amy is relieved because she thinks that anywhere she will travel in the world, the food will probably be better than this cold hot dog with side fries served with chocolate milk.  
Hell, probably they had it better even in the Hunger Games, and they are called the _Hunger_ Games.

Amy and Molly try to get through the meal discussing their respective families.

“… basically they are practicing this play for the church about a family that is kidnapped in Idaho while on vacation and, while held hostage in a basement for three months with no proper food or electricity, they find their faith again and convert the criminals too in the meantime” explains Amy while she tries to recall her parents explaining her this story that seems a Seth Rogen lucid dream

“That makes no fucking sense” states Molly while dipping her fries in the ranch sauce “like, who would go to Idaho for fun and expect nothing bad to happen”

“I don’t even think that Idaho’s population wants to be in Idaho” suggests Amy “and seems to be the reason why my parents are struggling to fit the part”

“Wait! Are you going to be in the play? I must get a ticket or I swear I’m go-” Molly stops mid-sentence to look at someone behind Amy’s shoulders

She is not going to be part of this nerve-wrecking tale, but still Amy is relieved that Molly has been interrupter before self-inviting herself to the event.  
Well, relived until she feels the unmistakable aromatic scent mixed with some kind of exotic spices that only one person carries in the entire school.  
She can never mentally prepare for this type of situations, since they never follow the rules of rationality or even society: her best choice is to sit back and try to sustain the conversation as best as she can.

“Mah gals, mah gals!” screams Gigi while she squeezes them in a tight hug “you don’t know how much I missed you at prom, like, if it wasn’t for my assignment to spike the punch I wouldn’t have gone at all”

“Firstly, I was there” started off Molly while she freed herself from the girl’s grip “secondly, I don’t think that anybody specifically gave you that role; I, for sure, didn’t”

“Well, I missed my soulmate from another life: too bad she was out there wooing girls” provoked Gigi while lowering her bright pink glasses “the streets told me…”

“I-I… W-what? Streets?” syrens in Amy’s brain were going off, like in a terrifying version of _Inside Out_

“You should stop listening to the concrete on the floor, then, since Amy was home on Friday” intervened Molly, thankfully and accidentally saving Amy from probably falling into Gigi’s trap

_Besides, I’m 100% sure she didn’t see me on Friday night and Hope wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that she talked to me.  
In addition, what does “wooing” even mean? We barely spoke three sentences. Which is still more than what we talked in all high school: but still, if this was wooing, then I really have to define my deep relationship with the toy panda once for all._

While still absorbed in her thoughts, Amy fails to notice that the other girls have gone quiet now: Gigi is looking at Molly as if trying to communicate some thought telepathically.  
Amy can physically feel that Molly is bound to break, she even questions if she has to intervene but is sceptical since this could be some spiritual moment for Gigi and doesn’t want her to get more messed up than her current state.  
The latter finally takes a deep breath, closes her eyes… and lets out a loud scream that makes both of the girls jump.

“Like. What the hell? Why, even?” Molly is getting exhausted and the redhead check the time only to find out that this could possibly last ten more minutes.

“Guys, I love US: we are like a modern Beatles, maybe Spice Girls, with a pepper of Oasis or Nirvana maybe” declares Gigi “nobody can’t stop us!”

“Uhm, I-I think that every band you listed is not together anymore” suggests Amy “like, none of them,”

“In my timeline they are still all together and thriving” Gigi ignores her and lifts both of her fists in the air “I LOVE US. I gotta go”

And with this she opens her hands and something dust-like falls from there, landing of course on them.  
Gigi immediately vanishes but that can’t be said for the pink glitter that is now all over Amy and Molly’s hair and clothes.  
Well, now they know how to spend the next nine minutes.

* * *

“How the fuck does she even carry that around?” screams Molly while they enter the all-genders bathroom “science has debunked the race theory and I’m proud of how far we’ve come, so this leaves me no choice but to think that we are from different species”

They reach the sinks and realize that it was even worse that what they thought: they look like they were extras in a Bratz movie and got cut mid-filming.  
It takes their best physics skills to remove most of the pieces from their clothes.  
Molly is shaking her sweater by the window when she notices something off about the room.

“Every time I come here it smokes like weed” says Molly while trying to reach the source of the smell “wait… do you think we could get second-hand high by staying here? I can’t have my criminal record ruined by some punk”

“I don’t think so, Molls… I’m more worried by Gigi’s glitter, that could contain some illegal stuff that most of countries would find illegal, maybe” Amy very dubious of Gigi’s ways, so she is not joking with her statement “and also, we’ve been here for only a couple of minutes”

“A couple of minutes, you are right… Fuck, the TIME” Molly jumps in her place why looking at her watch “I have to give Nick the notes on the final budget before lunchtime ends: see you in class, Ames?” says while bolting out of the bathroom.

Amy has been quietly fixing her shirt inside her jumper (why did she decide to multi-layer in April?) when she hears the clear sound of a bathroom stall unlocking.  
It would’ve been embarrassing enough to discover that a stranger witnessed to the whole exchange, but Amy’s luck decides to strike twice in a day.  
And that’s why she freezes when she sees through the mirror Hope exiting the stall and smiling while she makes her way to another sink.

_That’s probably the culprit for the smoke in this room_

Every time she has the chance to observe her, Amy notice that she really walks slow for someone with such long legs.  
After what is seems like a million years, Hope starts washing her hands and locks eyes with her via the glass.

“I trust you won’t snitch on me to your narc friend” says Hope, regarding Molly’s previous outburst

“Well…” starts Amy while unconsciously fixing herself to look like she hasn’t just finished scratching every surface of her outfit “are we talking about bribing?”

“If this remains between us I can promise you that I won’t slash her tires for the rest of the year” offers the girls like she is straight out of a Corleone family meeting “school year, I mean, I can’t promise anything about after graduation”

“She rides with me! It’s my Volvo we’re talking about”

“So, it’s even more convenient for you, I’m glad that we have come to a solution” concludes the taller girl while she dries her hands.

Amy is stuck in her spot, she doesn’t want to leave the room abruptly, but she also thinks that their daily word limit has been fully reached.  
Also, she has found herself in enough awkward situations with the girl and doesn’t want to add another one to the mix, so she stays still.  
Hope looks like she’s about to leave, but before she does she briefly looks at Amy: from their past interactions this could mean a “bye” from the girl, but the redhead questions her intuition when Hope’s eyes don’t leave her face.

“You are glowing, Amy” she says like it’s the simplest of things, but Amy can’t help but explode internally in thousands of pieces.

She doesn’t even like Hope like that, but that’s for sure a compliment coming from someone that probably hated Santa Claus when she was younger, so Amy _does_ feel something.

“Oh-h, thanks, I just try to exfoliate whenever… I can, so, yeah, just that” a dermatologist couldn’t have said it any better, but Amy still wonders while Hope is suddenly laughing at her

“You’re such a nerd: I’m talking about the glitter all over your face”

Before she has the chance to kill herself from jumping out the tall window, the space between them is closed and a foreign hand is reaching to her face.  
A breath stops in Amy’s throat when Hope’s fingers graze her skin, reaching for Gigi’s glitter.  
And, if Hope walk looked slow, this movement seems to take an eternity.

Amy feels like in the dentist seat (not that Hope gives this kind of vibes), when you don’t know where to look at while you have someone basically on your lap: she decides to take a close look at the other girl’s features, since looking around would’ve made her look like some kind of sociopath.  
In just a couple of seconds, doing a quick scan, she can confirm that, if she was the Walmart version of Julia Roberts like Molly suggested, Amy would buy the subscription.

“I can’t get them all off, but it looks cute this way too”

Before Amy has any chance to reply, or to regain the ability to talk at all, the girl has left the room.  
Amy reaches her for her cheeks that now burn like that time she went to Florida without sunscreen.

“She said _I_ was cute?”

* * *

It’s not like she thought about this for the rest of the day… but she though about this for the rest of her day.  
And that’s why she’s currently listening to a workout playlist in her car (she never works out, but they really get you in the right mindset), headed to her final destination.  
This idea came up to her during dinner and she had to excuse herself to put it in action before closing time.

She enters the public library with her mind full of the possible scenarios of how this could go wrong, but for one time she decides just to take the chance.  
Suzy, the librarian, points her to the right direction and Amy finds in aisle 7 what she’s been looking for: the sole copy of “ _War and Peace”._

She quickly scribbles a note, trying her best to make her handwriting look serious but at the same time unique enough, and fits it in the middle of the book.

_I DARE YOU TO TAKE THIS TO SCHOOL ON FRIDAY ;)_

_-A_

_P.S.: NOT PLL’S “A”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE!
> 
> Well, I found some time before the finals resume, so I decided to put something up to make up for the long gap between the first two chapters.  
> But, I must say, I don't think I'll be able to come back to the story for the next two weeks, for sure. After that, I'm all yours.  
> Thank you all for the reviews: I appreciate them all and I wish you'll continue.  
> This chapter is a bit angsty but I compensated but making it much longer.
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you guess will happen next!  
> Until next time.

Amy felt like her insides were twisting for three long days, slowly waiting for Friday to come around.  
Is she wrong for feeling like that?  
In the end, she is just thrilled to have this undercover connection to the cool girl that sits behind her: the fact that she is Molly’s nemesis’ best friend doesn’t really matter at the moment, since she doesn’t really seem to be that invested in the aforementioned conflict.  
Also, it’s not like she wants Hope to enter her friend circle, but she knows her so little that she can’t help to feel intrigued and, with the school about to end, she had to rush the formalities.

On the way to school, she is zoning out to whatever Molly is talking about (it will be weird if she suddenly asks a follow-up question) and starts to doubt her actions.  
She wonders if she had totally misread Hope’s actions, if she was just in a good mood when they talked but didn’t really want anything to do with the redhead.  
Amy would probably go on suicide watch if the tall girl publicly makes fun of her for the note that she left her.  
Her increasing nervousness hasn’t been relieved by the fact that Hope didn’t acknowledge this message in the past few days nor did she speak to her at all.

She started the day pretty positive but as soon as she walks through the school gates she decides that she should probably skip school and finally become a nun, making her parents’ dream become reality.  
The wait until Miss Fine’s class seems unbearable and Amy feels like a criminal before his process while she waits for her classmates to arrive.  
Thankfully Molly, seeing her tense, starts a discussion about Kamala Harris that distracts them for a little while.  
She is about to credit the Netflix documentary that she saw about her when she see a certain somebody in the corner of her eye and fully stops mid-sentence.

“What?” asks Molly following her line of sight.

In that precise moment Hope’s attention is captured by the girl’s exclamation and she immediately addresses her.

“Already jumpy this morning, Danny DeVito?” questions while she walks past them, thankfully not including Amy in the conversation

She’s wearing her usual jeans with a graphic tee of a group that she can’t recognize, but Amy mostly notes the girl’s empty hands.  
Molly has not responded yet and Amy slowly sinks in her seat, starting to think of how stupid she must seem right now.  
After a couple of long breaths, she has barely felt the heavy pressure in her chest lift when she is almost scared to death by a loud thud behind her.  
Hope is still standing, quietly emptying her bag on her desk: quickly scanning the surface, Amy immediately recognize the source of the sound.

_Tolstoj! Fuckin’ Tolstoj is right there!_

The 1500-something pages volume is sitting in the middle of the table and, even if she’s not looking directly at her, she sees Hope lightly smirking while she sits down.  
This sequence of events lights Molly up and even Amy’s imploring look can’t stop her.

“Can you even read past the illustrations?” her friend provokes, and Amy knows that this interaction is not meant to end well

“Not really, I just found it heavy enough to fuck you up with it” calmly states the girl, like she is explaining a well thought plan “wanna try now or after lunch?”

“Is that a threat?!” Molly is now pointing her finger “because I can’t wait to order another check in your locker”

“That would be the last thing you’d do before you leave this Earth an-…” thankfully Hope decides to drop the argument when she sees Miss Fine about to address the classroom.

The rest of the period is weirdly quiet: it’s like in one of those horror movies when nothing is really happening, but you are still scared because it means that something bad is closer to happening.  
And this is not like a light Scary Movie, it’s a full John Carpenter picture.  
Even their favourite teacher seems distracted by the lack of participation of the class, but what can she do?   
It’s a Friday and twenty teenagers are wondering is they will witness a murder after the bell.

Fortunately for the security, when that moment arrives, Hope is the first to leave her seat, even leaving Molly kind of hanging, since she was probably expecting a Round 2.  
Amy is a bit disappointed, since she wished to at least talk to the girl sometime during the day, but still she looks at her profile while she disappears in the hallways.

It’s only after she brings her attention back to her desk to start packing her thing that she sees a piece of paper that certainly isn’t part of the notes that she took.  
Carefully waiting for Molly to look the other way, Amy slowly opens it:

_You owe me a big one.  
@ bleachers after school_

* * *

Amy has been jittery for the rest of the morning and she almost breaks the law a couple of times in order to drive Molly home after school.  
She leaves her by her house and she excuses her rush blaming again her parent’s for some previous engagement they made with the church and that she compulsory has to attend.  
She feels bad for lying but the semi-fight of this morning fully justifies her for covering her real appointment: Molly would probably call 911.

It’s almost 4PM when she reaches the football field’s bleachers (it takes her some time to find her way, since she hasn’t really seen any school game) and finds the person she is looking for seating in the furthest position from the school building.  
Hope doesn’t hear her approach and is still deep into her book: her face is so relaxed, it’s a look that she doesn’t often sport in class, preferring a devious smug, and Amy wonders how can she look so cool just sitting there, laying her upper half against a barrier.  
Amy is probably looking so intensely at her that Hope probably feels it and raises her eyes, nicely covered by a pair of sunglasses, to greet her.

“I was starting to think that you stood me up…” says Hope closing her book and immediately takes the chance to embarrass her “you were making me feel so insecure, you know…”

“Well, I had to drive Molly home: I don’t think she was really in the mood to have a group meeting here with you…” reasons Amy while she looks anywhere but at the girl, shifting her weight from one foot to the other

“So... you’re meeting me behind your wife’s back: so shady, Antsler” she points to the space in front of her “you can sit, you know”

Amy looks at the geometry of the bleachers and starts to wonder which is the best way to seat: facing the football field? But her back would be turned to the girl. Fully facing Hope would make her nervous, though.  
She decides to compromise, finding an angle from which she is looking at her but still not in front of her.

“Don’t call her that” she asks while she places her backpack by her ground “my parents already think we are boning”

“Don’t you? I mean, who knows what happens after you drive her home, every, single, day…”

“Ugh! It’s my best friend…” it’s getting so awkward so quickly and Amy has been there for just a few minutes “I would never have sex with her”

“Ok, stop right there, nerd” Hope halts her raising her hand “I already feel sick picturing Molly like that, change of subject, please”

Amy is thankful that they are on the same page; it feels wrong to even think about it.  
But moments pass and Amy looks back at Hope and realizes that she is really waiting for her to come up with something else.  
As usual, syrens going off.  
School? Politics? Sports: she seems like the sporty type, maybe. No… she really hasn’t seen her in any team. Wildlife, maybe?  
She ponders every option until she finally remembers.

“So, how did your dare go?”

“A fucking hell as you can recall from today’s class…” Hope is running her hand through her hair while she speaks, Amy is mesmerized by the movement “at lunch I couldn’t hear the end of it from my friends, I’ve been dragged all day: this really make me wonder how my literacy level is perceived by others, you know…”

“I never questioned your intelligence, for what it’s worth” this came out a little to formal, backfiring a little, so Amy tries to repair the damage “so I really owe you a big one?”

“Sure you do, while on the subject…” Amy follows with her eyes as her girl struggle to reach something in her pocket and, after some time, manages to find the small object she’s looking for “I dare you to do it with me”

Her eyes almost fall out of her face: Hope is holding a joint between her fingers.  
It’s already alarming that she’s proposing this on the school territory, not alone to her.  
Amy has tried smoking weed once and she still feels terribly guilty about it to this day.  
She will look like a loser but she has to back down from the offering.

“Last time I cried for hours after I mistakenly smoked…it’s not really my thing” the girl is fully blushing now, nervously looking at the ground “I’m afraid you have to find something else for me to do”

“Well, it was all I came up with for you, Amy” Hope is starting to light it anyways “it is mostly tobacco anyways, I didn’t want you to pass out on my watch or something”

_Ok, now tobacco doesn’t have the same psychotropic effects on the brain.  
She said mostly, so it must be half and half, kinda.  
But, even knowing the proportion, I can’t tell how less potent it will be.  
I should’ve watched Narcos with Molly when she asked.  
Well… fuck it_

“Ok…pass it” quietly whispers Amy

“What?” she is sure she heard her the first time, but only wants to make it more difficult for her

“I said I’m fine with it” repeats while slowly reaching for the girl

“I don’t want to peer pressure you, though” seriously replies Hope while exhaling the smoke “I was just fucking around, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to”

“I appreciate your attention to consent, but I’m sure” and with this the taller girl lets her take the object from her fingers and bring it to her lips

Amy quickly looks around her: the fact that she’s fine with it doesn’t make it less illegal at school.  
After the inspection, she takes a long breath and she goes for the first hit.  
Hope was right, it’s not as heavy as the first time she tried it, but it still burns in her lungs.  
Her prayer not to cough to death is granted and she thinks she passed Hope’s test.

“A month ago I would’ve never thought I’d be here, smoking a celebratory pipe with Hope Carter” Amy mindlessly thinks out loud, letting her eyes wonder as the field is automatically irrigated

The sprinkles make the air a little more chilly and, with the help of the sun, you can kinda see small rainbows in the air.  
That, or is probably the weed speaking for Amy.

“What do you mean by that?” Amy is taken back to reality when Hope asks this intrigued while taking her turn

“I’m saying…” fuck, fuck, fuck “I associated you with Annabelle, so I though you were an asshole too…” an eyebrow is raised in her direction, it could be surprise, but it’s scaring her as well “I mean, I mean, I didn’t think you were the friendly type, the joint-by-the-field girl, you know… ok, I’ll stop right here”

As when she thought it couldn’t get worse than that, Amy’s hers are filled by a genuine laugh.  
It’s so weird: she is sure she has never heard her laugh. Even with her friends, she never seemed the loud type, like Annabelle or George, for example.  
It is a first, but Amy wishes she gets the opportunity to make her laugh again.

“That’s on hell of a backhanded compliment, thought” starts off passing the half-consumed joint “and it says more about you than about me: even if I loathe Molly, I never thought you were lame”

“I’m pretty sure you called us losers several times…”

“That’s stating a fact” Amy can’t really object, since her affirming that she’s not lame seems a great accomplishment already “I guess this tells us that we shouldn’t have judged each other by our friends”

That’s probably deeper than what the girl meant.  
Amy wonders how many potential friends she lost by avoiding to get to know them because they were hanging out with people she didn’t feel comfortable with.  
High school is a pretty weird time: it’s inevitable that you are going to be moulded by those around you, but at the same time you are developing your own strong personality, and people forget that.  
So, you can look so similar to other but at the same time a whole other way. That’s fucked up.  
Isn’t this incredibly profound for someone that just smoked half a joint?

“I agree” Amy’s response comes after a few minutes, that she took to come up with that dope ass thought “so, if this is really a celebratory pipe, is this a peace treaty? A truce?”

“So into Indian-American traditions, are we?” jokes Hope “let’s say this is a truce”

* * *

Amy replays the rest of Friday’s afternoon in her mind for the rest of the week.  
They spent at least two hours talking about everything: Hope would have probably left earlier but she wanted to wait for Amy to feel well enough to drive home.  
Once she arrived she started pacing around her room nonstop: partly was probably because of the substance she just consumed, but it was also because she was just _really_ happy.  
What a discover it was: she never thought that Hope was some superficial high school girl, but she didn’t know she was this cool either.  
They talked about movies, books, the principal’s ineptitude and mostly about their most weird encounters with Gigi.

She discovered that Hope’s parents were doctors and she had a younger sister in middle school, that she was planning to backpack her way through Europe in the summertime and that, before moving here, she used to live in San Francisco.  
Again, so cool.  
What was not so cool was not being able to share this with her best friend: she would take it too personal and probably hunt Hope with an hatchet.  
Also there was not really much to talk about, right? She just spent an afternoon with a classmate.  
And what she was feeling was probably overwhelming from having a new friend (probably Hope didn’t consider her a friend, even).

Anyhow, she still is buzzing by Monday.  
She’s not expecting anything to change, for Hope to be by her desk with a friendship bracelet or some shit, but she simply wishes for things to be relaxed in class.  
At Miss Fine’s nothing really happens: they exchanges smiles but nothing much.

The redhead hopes to sneak behind Molly’s back and find a moment to say something to her at lunchtime.  
When they are about to reach their table outside, she is already thinking about lying and making her way back to the cafeteria when they are stopped in their tracks.

“Do I even have to see you while eating?” Annabelle is seating on a table, surrounded by her group “I begged the principal to find you an alternative place”

Amy doesn’t notice at first, but behind her there’s Hope, silently eating her lunch.  
When she hears the conversation beginning, she finds Amy’s eyes, giving her a sympathetic smile.  
She would’ve simply walked away, but Molly is already in combat mode.

“I’m sure you know how to beg, _Triple A_ ” Amy stiffens at the nickname, she never liked it “did you get on your knees too?”

“Watch your mouth, Frodo!”

“How about you watch yours, since it seems to be always full 24/7” just the look in Annabelle’s face what enough to make Amy take action, lightly pulling her friend’s sweatshirt

“ _Molly…”_ whisper-shouts in her ear, imploring her to spare the school a massacre

At the same time the girl in front of them is looking like she is about to jump them right there.  
It’s too late already to retract and Amy thinks about five minutes ago, when she just wanted to wave at Hope.  
Speaking of her, the redhead sees her slowly wiping her mouth and raising to her feet, stopping Annabelle and George from their intentions.

“Well, it would save us a lot of time if someone would take pity on you and stuff something in your mouth too, but you would be too insufferable for the fuckin’ Dalai Lama” her arm is around Annabelle’s shoulder and Amy is starting to feel some anger towards the girl, even if she though they were on the right path “how about y’all leave?”

“Fuck yeah” supports someone from the back

Amy takes it as their cue to leave and pushes Molly in the opposite direction from where they were coming, while her friend is still flipping off the group with so many hand gestures that the girl starts wondering how did she learn such a variety.

Their lunch pretty much consists in Amy trying to calm her friend down: she knows that Molly can be a little intense at times and she basically crossed the line first with Annabelle that morning but it still doesn’t make it right what was said to her.  
She has never really paid much attention to what Annabelle says to them, thus it’s Hope’s words that sting a bit.  
Getting to know her a little had been so much fun and she was finally starting to think that she fully misjudged her, but this hot ‘n’ cold attitude is really bothering her.

And that’s a shame because she was really beginning to like the girl.  
 _Platonically._

* * *

Finally this long ass day is about to end is what goes through her mind as she approaches her Calculus class.  
It’s a shame that Molly decided to take Finance instead, but she really doesn’t find not sharing every class with her best friend.  
Also, she couldn’t care less about economics, econometrics or stuff like that.

The downside of Calculus, you may ask? Hope is in it.  
For the past nine months they set across the room from each other and followed Mr. Curry’s lessons without any problem, but today Amy is in rage mode.  
In fact, as the hours passed, disappointment became resentment towards the girl: like, why did she even speak to her is she can’t stand them? Is this some sick pastime?

When she occupies her seat, the taller girl is already in the classroom and she’s looking right at her.  
She’s never seen this look on her, but she knows that Hope is trying to silently apologize while giving her a small nod.  
Amy immediately looks away, since she doesn’t want to feel like a fool anymore.  
Hope can insult her as much a she wants, but she doesn’t get the chance to joke with her on the bleachers anymore.

_That’s some Stockholm Syndrome shit._

For sixty minutes she doesn’t look away from the blackboard, but she can feel a set of eyes fixed on her: being self-conscious and anxious doesn’t help at all in this situation.  
The wait until the last bell seems endless and the background noise (the blabbering about integrals) isn’t really helping to rush through it.  
When the much desired sound goes off, the redhead quickly packs her bag, waiting nothing else to call this damned Monday a day.  
She’s halfway through the door when she hears her name being called.

“Amy!” the redhead is not stopping

She doesn’t turn back and begins to make her way to her locker.  
Knowing the girl she will not run after her: she has barely ever talked to her in public, let walked beside her.  
Even being sure of this doesn’t prevent her from accelerating her pace to meet Molly and go home, finally.  
When she turns a corner she gets the chance to look behind herself and note that the corridor is packed already with people, and Amy begins to think that she got away with it.

She’s so distracted looking back that she doesn’t notice someone coming from the opposite direction: suddenly she is being shoved from her right side and, in order not to fall face down, she stumbles left and gets slowly pushed by the mob towards the small lateral science hallway.  
Luckily the labs are always kind of empty, so she can compose herself without risking an accidental concussion.  
She’s fixing the straps of her backpack on her shoulders when she gets interrupted in her act.

“Fuck, you walk really fast…” Hope is in front of her, looking kind of fatigued by the hustle (she should probably quit smoking)

Amy would’ve found the situation funny if the face in front of her didn’t remind her of the whole lunch fiasco.  
This morning she would have loved the opportunity to talk to her also, but know she just wished they never talked at all.

“I have to go, sorry…” the redhead tries to walk past her before she gets the chance to say anything else, but a pair of hand blocks both of her shoulders, making her stop abruptly “umph…”

“Hold on, please” Hope looks really concerned “I just want to talk one second”

“Well, I don’t” she frees herself from the grasp, even though it was kind of a nice contact, and tries for a second time to leave

Just as she’s about to re-enter the hallway, she is tugged again, this time by the sleeve of her jacket.  
Hasn’t she been pushed around enough for today?  
The momentum of the movement and the element of surprise make her face again the taller girl.

“Look, I just wanted to say you were wrong” Hope starts shaking her head as soon as the words leave her mouth “no, I mean, you were right _before:_ when you said you thought I was an asshole” she is really struggling to explain herself “I just wanted to apologize to you and I’m not really great at it”

_It must be the first time she says sorry in her life, because it didn’t come out really smoothly.  
Also, it’s quite funny to see her this flustered, since she always manages to seem composed._

“You don’t have to apologize to me for what you clearly wanted to say”

“But I do!” Hope quietly looks around her, to see if anybody is following this exchange “please give me five minutes and after that I’ll be gone”

Her hand is still around her sweater, gently pulling it, like a child to catch his mother attention.  
Not that she feels like Hope’s mother, but it still seems like a sweet gesture.  
Forget it, she is supposed to be mad at her.  
But still, she would like to hear her out. It’s just democratic.

“I don’t have time right now” she sincerely states “I have to drive… you know”

“Oh, yeah, _her_ ” Hope rolls her eyes just at the thought “ok, let’s meet a Sonic’s next to the library in an hour: I swear I’ll make it up to you!”

She has no chance to reply, since Hope leaves her in the empty hallway before gets any saying in this.

Part of her doesn’t really want to go, and Molly’s bad mood while they head home reminds her why, but she also kind of wants some sort of apology, just to close this thing.  
Anyways, she would be the wrong person to apologize to, but still, it’s something, isn’t it?

As soon as she arrives home, she lays on her bedroom, finally able to relax after what it seemed like a month of school, when really it was just a Monday (isn’t this true every week?).  
Minutes pass and she is still pondering her choices and her car keys seems to be burning a hole in her hands.

“AAaaargh” Amy screams in her pillow “fuck it”

She gets up.

* * *

She is pretty much on time when she stops her car in the Sonic’s parking lot but, quickly scanning the area, she doesn’t find the person she is looking for.  
It’s only then that she notices that she doesn’t have her number nor anything to contact her, so she just turns on the radio kill some time.  
Her car is so old that it doesn’t have the plug for an AUX chord, so she had to buy literal CDs to listen to.

Prince’s _Purple Rain_ ’s album is playing when suddenly the passenger door is being opened and the seat occupied.  
Amy is so close to a heart, remembering the fact that there’s a predator still free in the Valley.  
Luckily it’s just Hope, sitting beside her and taking a paper tray outside a Sonic’s bag.

“I didn’t know what you preferred so I bought a bunch of stuff…” she really must be sorry “Umm, I got two sundaes, one chocolate milkshake and a vanilla one… and some fries”

“I guess I’ll go with one these since they’ll melt first…” reasons Amy while taking a sundae, mirrored by the other girl

“Yeah, you are right…”

The next ten minutes are completely silent if you don’t count _When Doves Cry_ , and it’s beginning to feel awkward, since nothing really significant is happening in the parking lot they are looking at.  
Aren’t they supposed to speak?  
Amy for sure isn’t starting, since she has nothing to do with all this mess at school.

“That’s a nice track” is what Hope comes up with after some time

“Is this really what you wanted to discuss?” asks Amy exasperated

“No, you are right…I just don’t know…” Hope takes a long breath “look, what Molly said to Annabelle was out of line, and so was my response, but I don’t sorry at all for having defended my friend”

Amy narrows her eyes and looks at Hope, that seems to be uncomfortably moving in her seat.

“It doesn’t really sound like a great apology” points out the redhead

“No, I mean…” she is really struggling to articulate for someone so fond of Russian literature “I’m just sorry for making _you_ upset, since I totally get that it’s not nice to hear a friend get insulted, but it’s kind of the same for me…” the thought is slowly coming together “but it’s impossible to address Molly without you being present, and really I didn’t want let this morning’s debacle get in between us… us talking” quickly adds at last

Amy is not socially inadept as many would think, so she fully understands the paradoxical situation they are in: taking a stand for their friends always implies offending her other, and that’s inevitable.  
But before it never bothered her like this.

“And I get that, but it’s a problem only now: if getting to know each other means that we have to go through this all the time, I don’t know if it’s worth it… I mean, we were fine with them fighting for the last four years” Amy genuinely admits “maybe it would be better if we went back to strangers and not judge each other’s behaviour anymore”

“But I do care about what you think of me, Amy, and I don’t want to go back” Hope’s sundae is finished and she is now looking her straight in her eye, making Amy the nervous one “and I can’t swear on it, but I promise I’ll do my best to never willingly replicate a situation like this”

“…are you sure?” honestly wonders “we don’t have to keep doing this”

“I want to” Hope fully turns to her “I know I behaved differently this morning, but I like myself better when we talked alone, and I would like to keep that going…”

And for Amy it’s enough.  
She did feel betrayed her morning, but now she realizes that Hope is in the very same position, always witnessing her friend getting harassed and sexualised, also: if the situation of this morning was reversed, she would have probably intervened too.  
And maybe she’s selfish for wanting to continue this… situation, but she gets to have some things for herself sometime.

After dropping the heavy subject, they make their way through all the hypercaloric stuff that Hope bought: when Prince’s album starts again for the third time while they are still talking, Hope notices the time on the dashboard.

“Woah, I’m about to be late to dinner” states while wiping her chocolate-covered mouth “I better start walking home” she adds while gathering her things

And Amy’s reply leaves her mouth before she can even think about it.

“I’ll give you lift” after all, she’s used to be a driver “you can’t live that far”

It doesn’t take much convincing to allow Amy to drive her home, since Hope is so full of frozen milk that she doesn’t object very much.  
In fact, after a couple of minutes they approach a large villa on the side of a road not far from Amy’s: she can really tell that Hope’s parents are doctors by the exterior of their house.  
She wonders how it must be inside?

“Well, thank you for your service, then” tells her Hope while unlocking her seatbelt “I’m… happy that we fixed the… thing”

“Yea, me too” her hands are already sweating against the steering wheel “so, yeah, see you at school… I mean, I don’t know if we’ll really _see_ each other at school… given-”

“Give me your phone”

Amy’s dubious for a couple of seconds but, after she realizes her intentions, she bushes while she follows her instructions, unlocking her iPhone for Hope.  
It takes her a minute to type her information in the Contact’s section.

“Now we can talk whenever” says while giving her a wink and exiting the car

And thank God Amy is seated because the gesture alone makes are knees weak.  
She looks at the girl slowly making her way into her house when she suddenly comes to a realization.

_Fuck, maybe it’s not so platonic for me._


End file.
